Sentimientos Despertados
by 0SasuSakuLove0
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: El Tema principal es sobre la pareja SasuSaku, (contiene apenas poco NaruHina apenas se nota) por lo tanto si no te gusta esta pareja te invito a retirarte y no causar problemas por aquí. No contiene palabras ni escenas vulgares. IMPORTANTE: Estos personaje pertenecen al mangaka y creador del Manga "Naruto", Masashi Kishimoto, estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.


La aldea se había tornado mas pacifica luego de unos días después de la gran pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto. Un mes había pasado casi, y Kakashi se convertiría en el sexto hokage en unos días, aunque tsunade era la hokage, esta misma dejo a kakashi qué decisión tomar sobre sasuke, ya que muy pronto el sería quien estaría al mando y sosteniendo ese gran cargo, el hatake perdonó y salvo a Sasuke de ir a la prisión, pero este dejaría la aldea luego de 5 meses por un tiempo, esto mismo le sirve a él para ver el mundo de una nueva manera, con otros ojos, después de tanta oscuridad, después de tanto que ni con su sharingan pudo ver, esa podría ser su oportunidad de explorar y por fin ver el mundo con claridad, pero falta aun para eso.  
Sasuke y Naruto tenían algunas complejidades para arreglárselas, debido a que cada uno perdió un brazo, Debido a esto, sakura y kakashi se arreglaron que los ayudarían, mientras un día sakura va a la desordenada casa de naruto, kakashi iría de sasuke para ayudarle, y así igual al otro día, pero aleves, sakura ayudaría a sasuke, y kakashi a Naruto, este ultimo vivía su vida más complicada, ya que a él le faltaba su brazo derecho, y es aun mas difícil manejarse con el izquierdo, por lo que a veces venían dos personas, no solo una, Se suponía que sai iría a ayudar al rubio, pero este se quejo ya que aun que sai era su amigo, seguramente habrían muchos escándalos, además…. De que Sai seguramente mencionaría algo de su miembro… le pidieron a otros para que ayuden también a naruto, pero todos mostraban una cara con gesto de puchero, mas la única que sin dudarlo una vez salto para aceptar la propuesta, fue hinata, con gusto ella accedió para ayudar a aquel rubio que tanto amaba.

-  
Era ya el medio Día, Kakashi Sakura y Hinata se encontraban comprando alimentos para Sasuke y Naruto, Hoy era el turno de kakashi de ir de sasuke, mientras Hinata y Sakura irían de Naruto.

—Maldición, ¿Por Qué Naruto es tan adicto al ramen? Le hará mal tanto, creo que sería mejor que coma otras cosas…

— S- sakura-san, creo que por hoy estaría bien, ya que nos hemos retrasado, seguro estará hambriento — Sonreía la Hyuga con su típica y amable sonrisa que suele mostrar

— ¡Hiiiiinata! Tu siempre eres muy amable, está bien, por hoy le llevaremos ramen, toma 6 de esos, yo iré por los refrescos—

Los tres terminaron de comprar, estaban saliendo de aquel lugar cuando de repente un joven vestido de verde con unas enormes cejas aparece asustándolos por su repentina y escandalosa aparición

— ¡Kakashi-san! Hokage-Sama lo está esperando en su despacho, dice que es urgente—

— ¿Ahora…..? — Suspiro kakashi con sus parpados cerrados — Bien… iré— miro las bolsas pensando en qué hacer con el pescado, la lechuga, los tomates , y los refrescos que compró para su antiguo alumno, inmediatamente dirigió su vista a sakura, esta vez tendría que volver ir ella otra vez, no otra opción, Hinata accedió a ayudar a Naruto, además de que nunca o rara vez interactuó con el uchiha, Rock Lee aun que allí se encontraba, definitivamente no, es un tipo muy ruidoso para Sasuke, es incluso más que Naruto, además de que seguro tendría algo que hacer. — Sakura, tendrás que ir tu de nuevo—  
— ¿Y-Yo? Está bien, deme las bolsas— A sakura no le molestaba tener que ayudar a Sasuke, claro a Naruto tampoco, pero aunque Sasuke seguía tan reservado como siempre, le gustaba comer con él.

— ¿Segura que puedes cargar las bolsas? — Esa pregunta no fue necesaria, ya que muchas veces sakura fue sola cargando las bolsas para Sasuke

—Si, Kakashi-sensei, puedo hacerlo— Cuando la peli-rosa iba a cargar las bolsas, recordó que tenia los refrescos para su otro amigo, miro a Hinata, se encontraba completamente roja, ella entendió el por qué, así que decidió acompañarla a la casa de Naruto para que no entre la pobre tímida Hinata sola, y luego iría de Sasuke, aun que llegue tarde, prefería ayudar a su amiga para que no pase un momento incomodo—

Kakashi dejo las bolsas en el suelo y tan rápido como las dejo, desapareció.

—Hinata, toma el Ramen, yo te acompañare de él, luego volveré— Le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa

— ¿Sakura-san, estas S-segura? Llegaras tarde de sasuke-kun…— su sonrojo disminuyo apenas un poco

—No te preocupes, el no se enojara, vámonos—

Hinata cargo ahora la bolsa de ramen y los refrescos, mientras que sakura cargaba todos los alimentos para sasuke, Rock Lee que seguía ahí presente, como siempre cuando se encontraba con aquella bella peli-rosa trataba de conquistarla

—¡Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Déjame que cargue los refrescos por ti— Exclamaba Lee con su típica cara de emoción y el "Poder de la juventud"

Sakura, con una cara muy seria le reprocho — ¡Lee-san! También esta Hinata aquí! Gracias por la oferta, pero puedo hacerlo, ¿tu tenías que entrenar verdad? Anda, ve, sigue mejorando como siempre lo haces— le alentó con una sonrisa

—¡Sakura-San! — Rock lee mostraba lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción, —Lo haré, ¡Por el poder de la Juventud! — este se fue velozmente parado de manos como haciendo una de sus típicas vueltas a konoha en 2 manos como solía hacer con Guy-sensei, quien lastimosamente quedo inhabilitado.

Ambas kunoichis que se encontraban ahí, miraban como el chico de las cejas gruesas se iba felizmente como un loco, viviendo y disfrutando su vida y juventud, estas rieron y empezaron su caminata hacia la casa de Naruto. La Hyuga parecía nerviosa por el hecho de que estaría sola con Naruto comiendo con él, además de que tendría que darle de comer, ya que no tiene su brazo izquierdo, cada vez se ponía mas y mas roja de solo pensarlo, quería estar con el Uzumaki claro, no tenía problema de estar con él, pero al ser tan tímida el tema de encontrarse solos la incómoda mucho por más de que desee estar con él a solas, miro a sakura quien se mantenía caminando a su lado y mirando el camino que recorrían, decidió iniciar una conversación, además, necesitaba algunos consejos.

—Etto… Sakura-san—

—¿Si? — Sakura no la miro, pero la estaba escuchando

—Q…Quería preguntarte…. Veras… ¿Cómo haces para estar a solas con Sasuke-kun? Yo… no suelo estar a solas con uno de los chicos a excepción de sino y kiba, siento que no podre e-

Sakura la interrumpió con una risilla —hahahaha, Hinata, se lo que estas sintiendo, realmente fue difícil para mí el primer día en el que estuve ayudando a Sasuke-kun, estaba nerviosa, pero disfrutaba mucho estar con él aun que no haya mucha platica, tu tienes que estar tranquila, disfruta el estar con él, al menos naruto no es tan callado como sasuke-kun hahaha, a veces su silencio me incomoda, pero naruto es un baka hiperactivo, así que tranquila, además, a ti te gusta el, ¿Verdad? — La miro con una sonrisa picara

—¡¿Q…Quéeeee?! —¡¿Cómo lo…?! — Hinata no termino, estaba tan apenada que casi ni podía hablar

—hahaha, tranquila, al menos yo lo he notado desde la pelea con Pain, cuando diste tu vida por Naruto sin importar tu propia vida, me recordaste a mi cuando éramos apenas unos gennin, cuando Gaara estaba a punto de matar a Sasuke-kun, sentí pánico, creí que moriría y no me importaba arriesgar mi vida mientras él estuviera a salvo, así que… hice lo mismo que tu, porqué yo lo amo— Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa observaba el paisaje por donde caminaba

—Ya veo.. Así que ya lo sabias sakura-san — hablo casi suspirando, y sonreía mirando el suelo, sabiendo que no era la única en esa situación.

Siguieron caminando cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de naruto, sakura golpeo la puerta gritando que ya habían llegado, el se tardo en abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió parecía que recién se levantaba por el estado de su pelo y sus pantalones, repentinamente, hinata se torna toda rojo cayendo al piso desmayada

—¡¿Hinata?! ¡Baka-Naruto! ¡Venimos para ayudarte, al menos ponte formal y ponte alguna remera! — Reprocho sakura enojadísima ya que hinata se desmayo por el

—Sakura-chan, es difícil ponerme la ropa con una sola mano— Hacia puchero como un típico niño, y ayudaron a hinata a levantarse, el se fue corriendo a ponerse algo y volvió de inmediatamente

—Uff… al fin, Naruto, hoy no estaré aquí, Hinata te ayudara sola, Kakashi-sensei tiene un tema que hablar con Tsunade-sama, por lo que trata de no hacer nada incomodo o molesto, sabes que hinata es muy bondadosa y no te recrimina nada, así que compórtate— Sonrió a una sonrojadisima Hinata le guiño el ojo para darles la espalda y se retiro con las bolsas

Naruto algo asustado de sakura, asintió tembloroso

—¿Na-Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien? — Hinata seguía sonrojada pero se atrevió a hablarle, como seguro su amiga pasa con Sasuke

—¡Si si! Bien, pasa Hinata, ¡trajiste ramen! ¡Y mucho! ¡Hinata eres genial dattebayo! — Con su típica sonrisa tan cálida que lo caracteriza tanto, alagó a la chica invitándola a que pase

—S-si, con gusto Naruto-kun— Ella sonrió muy feliz, después de todo no era tan malo el estar a solas, ya se acostumbraría, entro primero que él, aun que este cortésmente la detuvo para cargar la bolsa de refrescos, cosa que hizo que hinata se sonrojara mas.

-

Eran las 13.30, el camino desde la casa de Naruto hasta la de Sasuke era muy largo, además de que las cargas pesaban, especialmente los refrescos, Sakura por fin llegaba a lo de Sasuke, toco la puerta, a diferencia de naruto, no tardo tanto en abrir la puerta

—Kakashi, otra vez de tarda- ¿Sakura? — La miro desconcertado, se suponía que vendrá Kakashi hoy.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, kakashi tenía algo importante que hacer, y yo acompañe a Hinata a la casa de naruto, se sentía incomoda yendo sola—

Sasuke solo la miro, como siempre, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, luego noto que estaba cansada y muy cargada, además de que desde la casa de naruto hacia aquí era una largo viaje caminando, así qué como un gesto Cortez, tomo la bolsa de refrescos para quitarle un peso de en sima —Hmp.. Pasa—

—Gracias—

sakura solo sonrió y paso, mientras escuchaba el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, Sasuke dejo los refrescos en el refrigerador mientras sakura empezaba a preparar la comida de el, y la que originalmente era de kakashi, pero ahora la comería ella, se puso a hacer el pescado, mientras que Sasuke preparaba la ensalada de Lechuga y tomate, por supuesto, esto fue muy rápido, así que el pequeño balcón que tenía mientras sakura seguía preparando el pescado que no mucho faltaba.  
Cuando por fin se cocinó la comida la preparo toda en una limpia mesa, también saco los refrescos del refrigerador, los coloco en la mesa junto a la ensañada y los dos platos de pescado, se dirigió hasta el balcón, entonces lo vio a él, ahí parado tan tranquilo, pensativo, era tan lindo observarlo, se quedaría toda su vida admirándolo, se le quedo viendo por unos minutos hasta que sasuke hablo

—¿Ya está? — el estaba de espaldas, pero había notado su presencia desde que ella piso el balcón

Sakura se exalto y se apeno por el hecho de que el notó que ella se quedo observándolo unos minutos —L-lo siento, ya esta—

Sasuke se dio vuelta, pero vio que sakura no se había volteado, ella seguía de frente, mantuvieron una profunda e intensa mirada, era como si conversaran con los ojos.  
Sakura, por su parte, quería despegar sus ojos de los ónix negros de sasuke, con esa mirada tan afilada que él tenía, ella siempre se perdía en sus ojos, continuaba tratando de cortar la mirada, pero era más fuerte que ella, era como si esos ojos la mantenían presa, no podía moverse, hasta que el después de unos minutos decidió moverse, paso por al lado de ella, esta suspiro y camino detrás de él.  
Se sentaron, comieron sin iniciar ninguna conversación, como siempre, sasuke suele estar tranquilo y callado.  
Terminaron de comer, sakura estaba muy incómoda desde que el la notó viéndolo en el balcón, ¿Qué pensaba el de ella? ¿Y si la ve como una acosadora? ¿Y si solo la ve como una simple compañera fastidiosa? ¿Realmente le parece una fastidiosa? A pesar de que él le pidió perdón muy sinceramente, su personalidad no cambio, aunque ya no era muy frio… ¿La vera como a una de esas chicas que lo siguen por su belleza y por su popularidad? Claro aun que muchos en la aldea no confiaban en el, muchas kunoichis no le quitaban el ojo de en sima. Sakura tenía una maratón de preguntas en su cabeza, se sentía desanimada

—¿Vas a ayudarme? — cuestionó interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos mientras lavaba los platos de el

Sakura reaccionó —¡Si! Lo siento, estaba… pensado, jeje…..— tomo la esponja para lavar los platos, y sasuke con un trapo amarillo limpió la mesa, que era más fácil para él.

Al fin acabaron, y sasuke hablo

—Iré a dar un paseo, gracias… sakura, puedes ir a tu casa— se aproximo a la puerta

—Si….— sakura camino a la misma dirección, hasta que salieron a fuera y vio como sasuke cerraba la puerta

—Bueno, ad…—

—¡Sasuke-kun! …. Me preguntaba…. Si…. podría ir contigo— Esa pregunta le fue difícil hacerla, pero con un gran sonrojo se atrevió a mirarlo, se sentía aterrado, sasuke tenía una mueca de alguien sorprendido, justo ahí se arrepintió de haber preguntado tal cosa, se sentía una idiota, seguro el querría estar solo. —Yo lo… lo siento, no debí…—

—Esta bien, ven— él le dio la espalda, y empezó su caminata, dejando a una sakura sorprendida

Sakura solo pudo sonreír de felicidad, y caminar rápido hasta donde él.  
Pasaron muchos minutos y siguieron caminando sin apenas soltar una palabra, igual que en aquella mesa en la tarde, sakura lo estaba mirando de reojo, quería hablarle, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con él, pero lo haría, se decidió con temor pero determinada como siempre.

—¿Siempre te gusto caminar por aquí cuando éramos genin, verdad? Y….. Te gustaba hacerlo solo…

Sasuke tardo en responder, sakura inmediatamente volvió a sentirse una estúpida, pero entonces él respondió

—Yo solía caminar por aquí con itachi… el me cargaba cada vez que salía herido tratando de imitar lo que hacía… cada vez que paseaba por aquí recordaba un poco esos viejos tiempo, no es que me gustara hacerlo solo…— sasuke no la miraba, tenía un rostro más serio de lo normal, parecía no gustarle hablar mucho del tema

—Mierda, la cague— fue lo que decía la mete de sakura, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dirigir su vista hacia el suelo algo desanimada —Vaya… ya veo—

Sasuke la miro de reojo, tal vez no debió sonar tan serio y enojado, pero ya lo hizo, la miro de reojo por un rato, y regreso su vista en el camino en el que caminando de caminar, llegaron a un lugar donde había un lago, donde Sasuke practicaba su Jutsu bola de fuego, donde solía estar allí solo después del terrible incidente de su familia y su clan, estaba algo cambiado el lugar, la pelea frente a Pain, había destrozado todo, el lugar no era el mismo, trataron de reconstruirlo en memoria al clan uchiha, pero habían algunas cosas cambiadas, ya no estaba aquel lugar donde el de pequeño se sentaba mirando su reflejo en el agua, Sasuke caminó hasta cerca de la orilla del lago, y se quedo allí, sakura no se había movido, pero se fue acercando hasta quedar a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el paisaje, el sol ya estaba bajando, por lo que el cielo azul ya se estaba tornando a un color rojo naranja y rosado, con aquel destello de luz que daba el sol mientras se escondía bajo la tierra, miro aquel lago tranquilo que apenas se movía por el leve fresco viento, el reflejo de las paredes con el mismo símbolo que traía su amado sasuke en su ropa, aquel abanico rojo y blanco, luego mira el reflejo de sasuke en el agua, pero prefirió mirarlo a él, se encontraba igual que en el balcón, pero esta vez podía admirarlo más de cerca, su bello perfil, su rostro serio y calmado, tan pensativo callado y reservado como siempre, lo que daría por que el en algún momento la viera como ella lo ve, el solo ver su bello perfil sentía que tenía la perfección justo a su lado, volvió a desanimarse, sintió muchas ganas de hablarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería que se volviera a enojar, prefería estar en silencio a su lado, a no tenerlo, despego su mirada de el para mirar su propio reflejo en el agua, estaba frustrada, pero sonrió, y suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Por qué? — Fue la repentina pregunta de sasuke, justo cuando ella se había resignado a hablar

—¿Qué? Sasuke-kun ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miro con mucha intriga, estuvo callado todo el camino, y de repente esa pregunta… fue extraño

—Sakura… ¿Por qué tú, Naruto y Kakashi hacen tanto por mí? ¿Cómo es que perdonan tan fácilmente después de todo lo que hice? Yo…. Yo no pude resistirme a la venganza, no pude perdonar… sentía tanto odio por mi hermano que invadió mi corazón… ustedes… yo los veo, y están en el mismo caso que ese yo del pasado.. ¿Cómo es que ustedes pudieron soportarlo? ¿Por qué me dan lo que no merezco? Sasuke parecía estar pensando en eso todo este tiempo, el no la miraba, pero estaba esperando escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella

—Sasuke-kun…. — ella seguía mirando su reflejo en el agua, tampoco lo miraba. — Sabes, en realidad no tengo respuesta para eso, sabes que para nosotros siempre fuiste un lazo muy importante, yo…. Yo no sé porque lo hago, pero… verte allí solo, sin una gota de felicidad en tu rostro, me dolía mucho, en realidad no importaba que, quería que vuelvas por más de cualquier mal que hayas hecho, ¿Dices no merecerlo? tu estabas sufriendo… tu familia.. Tu clan, todo.. Lo habías perdido trágicamente… no sé muy bien acerca de que paso cuando….. Mataste a… Uchiha Itachi… ese era tu objetivo y lo cumpliste, pero cuando nos volvimos a ver, estabas incluso más oscuro que la primera vez que volví a verte… me dio mucho miedo… no eras tu…. cuando me entere que te uniste a akatsuki, temí mucho por ti, todas las aldeas te consideraban un enemigo, y cualquiera que te hubiera visto sin dudarlo una vez te hubiera intentado matar, y jamás podrías volver a entras a nuestra aldea, eso oprimió mi pecho— Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza recordándolo. —Ese día…. En el que nos volvimos a cruzar por segunda vez, ya habías matado a itachi, creí que tu alma estaría más calmada, pero al contrario, estaba aun peor, vi a aquella ex-compañera tuya moribunda porque casi la matas.. Y luego tu estuviste a punto de….. Si kakashi-sensei no…— desvió la mirada, prefirió no seguir hablando, en realidad dolía mucho, y aun duele, la marca de esa herida sigue vigente y no desaparece

—Sakura….. Yo….— sasuke había cambiado su mueca, se veía compasivo, y se mostraba con una mirada triste por ella, seguía preguntándose como es que aquella chica tenía sentimientos por alguien que la intento matar más de una vez. — Itachi…. Todo el tiempo yo había vivido engañado… itachi siempre cuido la aldea desde las sombras, mato a todo su clan para proteger la aldea, cargo con el odio de todos y mi propio odio… viví creyendo en una mentira, no podía perdonar a la aldea de haber tratado a un héroe como a un criminal, todos Vivian felices , pero eso a itachi le salió un gran costo… eso me enfureció, quede más ciego de lo que estaba antes.. A pesar de que sabía lo objetivos de itachi, y que seguro él quería que yo hiciera lo mismo.. Cuidar la aldea, yo tome un camino equivocado…. —. . — Sakura… yo no entiendo cómo es que tu aun me aprecias después de todo….— sasuke aun no se lo creía, solo suspiro.

— Vaya….— Sakura sintió que se le oprimió el pecho por la soledad tristeza y sufrimiento que el paso.. Se sintió culpable de no haber evitado todo —Yo tengo parte de la culpa… si hubiera sentido más tu dolor… quizás hubiera podido evitar tu sufrimiento.. Si desde un principio yo te hubiera detenido nada de esto hubiera pasado, y tu hermano estaría vivo… o al menos si yo hubiera ido conti- —. Fue interrumpida por Sasuke

—No…. Eso no hubiera sido posible…. Tú… a veces me recordabas a mi mismo… cuando aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte tú me abrazaste, y no sé cómo es que pudiste calmar mi sed de venganza hacia esos ninjas del sonido.. Pero lo hiciste, y es que además cuando te vi llorando, rogando porque parara, recordé cuando yo estaba allí tirado, llorando viendo la imagen de mis padres muertos recién asesinados por mi hermano, yo rogaba por que parara, porque nada de eso fuera real, cuando te vi llorar, fue verme a mí mismo llorando, viendo como a una persona a la cual yo quería mucho se convertía en un asesino…. Y también tu perdonabas cualquier trato que te hacía, incluso si te decía que eras peor que naruto en cuanto a técnicas, incluso si te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos, que te alejaras de mi, e incluso te hice llorar, mas tu siempre me perdonabas, yo no podía perdonar, y me preguntaba cómo es que lo hacías… el día que yo me fui de la aldea, tome una buena decisión en no llevarte conmigo… tu siempre causabas algo en mí, me calmabas, me apoyabas, mi sed de venganza desaparecía, y yo necesitaba vengarme de mi familia, y contigo a mi lado no hubiera podido… yo te lo había dicho, yo no soy como tú, a pesar de querer ayudarme con mi venganza, hubieras hecho lo posible porque eso no pasara, tu, y también naruto y kakashi, me hacían sentir que no estaba solo, eran como una nueva familia….incluso había considerado en quedarme, ustedes sanaban a mi lastimado corazón.. Pero… mi odio también era muy fuerte, tenía que vengarme, si tu venias conmigo, no hubiera podido, además, no podía arrastrarte a una completa oscuridad como en la que yo caí, no quería que mis camaradas pasaran por lo mismo… así que Sakura… nunca hubiera sido posible llevarte conmigo, ¿cómo podría tener el suficiente odio que itachi me dijo tener, cuando tu irías conmigo? Imposible… eso sería en realidad… una MOLESTIA—

Sakura al escuchar todo eso se quedo perpleja, abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos redondo, quedo en shock, jamás hubiera pensado que era alguien importante para él, hubiera sido una molestia que vaya con él, si ella le daba amor, seguramente su corazón necesitado de esto lo aceptaría.. eso sería una molestia para él, después de todo no era tan malo ese adjetivo, mas aun así sentía un poco de culpa, y la misma pregunta de antes se le apareció a la mente, con todo el valor del mundo, lo junto y se preparo para preguntarle, giro su rostro para verlo, el estaba mirando el símbolo uchiha de una pared, más bien sus ojos dirigían la mirada allí, pero él no estaba mirando la pared, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que acababa de decir, era como si estuviera reflexionando, por fin ella se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Sasuke-kun… yo…. Tu….. ¿Qué piensas de mi? Quiero decir… ¿Qué soy para ti? — necesitaba que le responda rápido, no podía mantener mucho su mirada a él si no respondía o si s tardaba.  
Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, como meditándolo… —¿Qué eres tu para mí? — fue lo que susurro sasuke… entonces se puso a pensar por primera vez como son sus lazos, Naruto.. El era su mejor amigo, como su hermano… siempre estaba ahí para el aun después de todo, un lazo muy fuerte… su único amigo… Kakashi, el era el mejor sensei del mundo, a veces lo veía como un padre, siempre tuvo claro sus lazos con Naruto y Kakashi, cuando el intento matarlos, era simplemente porque esos lazos desequilibraban sus objetivos, mientras que a sakura.. a ella intento matarla, pero, nunca supo porque, un vinculo tenía con ella, mas nunca lo tuvo claro qué clase de vinculo era, entonces se pone a pensar en el pasado, ella siempre estaba ahí para brindarle amor y calidez, para ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, para amortiguar su caída, para que él no se sienta solo, para cargar su dolor, el por su parte también cuidaba de ella, porque también era parte de esa pequeña familia, el Team 7, quedo largos minutos pensando, y entonces.. Pensó… ¿Una hermana? No… ese lazo no era el mismo que el de itachi, son muy diferentes, entonces.. ¿Mejor amiga y rival? Claro que no… nunca rivalizo con Sakura a pesar de que sintió celos la primera vez por ser la que mejor controlaba el chakra, pero no era mejor amiga, ese lazo era distinto que el de naruto, entonces.. ¿Cómo una madre? Definitivamente NO, tenía la misma edad, y a pesar de que ella siempre le daba todo su amor y calidez como su madre.. Era diferente… un amor MUY diferente…. .—Yo… no se que eres tu para mí sakura…..—

Sakura espero ese largo rato y solo sonrió frustrada, aun mirándolo, y nota como el voltea la cabeza, su mirada s dirigía a la de ella, sus miradas estaban conectadas, muy conectadas, no podían separarse, entonces sasuke volvió a hablar

—Pero…. Esa vez que arriesgaste tu vida por mi…. Sentí mucho miedo de que murieras, incluso mi orgullo, lo olvide y le pedí a naruto que con todas sus fuerzas te salvara…. Tu…. Eras la única que llenabas mi vacía existencia… me dabas calidez, me hacías sentir amado… no podía perderte… no entendía porque, y no sabía tampoco que eras para mi… pero tu eres….— sasuke dejo de mirarla a los ojos, y miro a sus labios, sus rosados labios… sentía ganas de llenarse con la calidez que reflejaban sus labios

Sakura por su parte empezó a sonrojarse mas y mas, veía el rostro de sasuke aproximarse hacia el suyo, sus alientos chocaban y podían respirarlos, sakura estaba entrecerrando sus ojos, también dejándose llevar, mirando los finos labios de sasuke que siempre deseo chocarlos con los suyos alguna vez.

—¡Sai realmente eres un tarado! ¡No te basta con decir que tengo un pene pequeño al lado de Sakura-Chan sino que también al lado de Hinata! —

—No entiendo el problema, ¿es malo que tengas un pene del tamaño de una Nuez? Las personas deben aceptarse como son, lo leí en un libro—

—-¡¿SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI PENE, Y DEJAR DE LEER LIBROS Y ENTENDER SITUACIONES?!

Sasuke y Sakura reaccionaron bruscamente, ella estaba sonrojada, y él tenía un leve sonrojo, pero ni siquiera así le podían ganar a la pobre Hinata que venía con esos dos chicos, claro, hablando del miembro de naruto ¿cómo se supone que estaría hinata? Al menos seguía de pie

—¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! Aquí están, ya anocheció y los estábamos buscando—

—Es más fácil encontrarlos a ellos que a algo pequeño como tu pene— Sonrió Sai como siempre

—¡¿Quieres callarte ya Sai?!

La pobre Hinata no lo soporto mas, callo desmayada en el suelo con su piel ya muy roja, sakura y sai que tenían ambos brazos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie

—G-gracias, sakura-san, Sai-kun—

Los cinco caminaron juntos de regreso a sus casas

—Sai, que hacías con naruto y hinata? — pregunto una curiosa sakura que recordó que naruto y hinata estarían solos

—Me crucé con Kakashi-san y la Hokage, el me pidió que vaya de Naruto para ayudar a hinata que se encontraba sola cuidándolo, así que fuí— Respondió sonriendo como siempre

—Ya veo…—

—En realidad hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras, todo se descontrolo cuando viniste— bufo

—Na-Naruto-kun, Sai-Kun ayudo mucho—

—Hinata, deja de ser tan amable, Sai es un idiota, por cierto, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—NO, NADA— dijeron al unisono Sasuke y Sakura, naruto se rasco la cabeza, y cerro sus ojos al máximo, viéndosele apenas dos líneas, como si no entendió nada, y Sai tampoco, la única que parecía sospechar algo era Hinata, aun que era tímida, no era ninguna tonta, y se sonrojo de pensar lo que hayan estado hablando ellos dos a solas.  
Llegaron hasta un punto del camino en el que todos se separarían

—¡Hinata!, voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa como agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda—

—Na-Naruto-kun no hace falta, puedo ir sola— hinata movía sus manos en señal de que no hacía falta que la acompañe

—Vamos hinata, eres muy amable, te acompañare jejejejej— Rio el Hiperactivo chico

—¿A mí no me acompañaras? — Cuestiono Sai

—¡NO! Tu vete Sai, tu no ayudaste más bien me empeoraste el día— grito un enojado naruto

Sai rio divertido ante la situación, se despidió de todos y se fue, Hinata y Naruto saludaron y también se estaban marchando, parecía que naruto empezó a contarle algo a Hinata sobre jiraiya, y ella lo escuchaba felizmente aun que se veía más feliz por estar a su lado, sakura sonrió por hinata, ya la noche era más oscura y las estrellas eran brillantes, sakura se despidió de sasuke y empezó su caminata hasta su casa, aunque escucho unos pasos, ella paro y vio que sasuke estaba caminando en su misma dirección, ella lo miro sorprendida, y sasuke freno

—Te…Te estoy acompañando— fue lo que finalmente dijo sasuke con un puchero, su rostro no se le veía, lo volteó para que su leve sonrojo no se viera, pero sakura lo notó y se rio divertida, entonces caminaron rumbo a la casa de sakura.

Caminaban en silencio al igual que antes, ninguno hablaba, pero ambos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro, m mientras andaban, observaban las luces de los lugares, algunos niños corriendo, las madres regañándolos, gente cenando juntos, era muy hermoso de observar, a veces era mejor incluso mantenerse en silencio para admirarlo todo, seguían caminando, ya no habían muchas luces, lo único que se oía era la brisa del viento que movía sus cabellos, y algunos grillos que ya comenzaban a mostrarse presentes. Por fin llegaron, sakura abrió la puerta de su casa y se iba a despedir de sasuke.

—Bueno.. Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun— agradeció ella con una brillante sonrisa

—Si… después de todo tu ya me ayudaste mucho— contesto sasuke con su misma cara de siempre, y volteo para marcharse pero..

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! — lo freno sakura tomándolo de su único brazo, y este se giro mirándola curioso y sin decir nada, esperando saber que quería. —Yo…. lo que estábamos por hacer….— Sakura se sonrojo y miro al suelo, pensar que iban a besarse… se apeno mucho, pero no parcia ser la única, cuando elevo su cara vio un leve sonrojo de sasuke, quien la estaba mirando aun esperando saber que quería decir, el esbozo fue un "hmp" cerrando los ojos, a ella le pareció tierno verlo con esa mueca, estaba muy apenada por lo que iba a hacer en estos instantes, pero se acerco a sasuke quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se paró de puntillas, acerco su rostro al de el, y poso sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de el, fue un beso corto, pero provoco que sasuke abriera los ojos como platos, y acto seguido mirarla, ella estaba sonrojada, pero sonriente, una muy hermosa sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a él, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y girar la cabeza, estaba bastante sonrojado, no como ella pero si lo estaba, sus pelos ayudaban a cubrirle la cara, volvió a esbozar un "Hmp" estaba a punto de irse, pero se quedo ahí quieto, mirándola a los ojos, su vista cortó contacto para mirar su frente, y decidió hacer algo que prácticamente, parecía ser un sueño para sakura. Si, le beso la frente, como ella lo había soñado y deseado, el corazón de sakura latía a mil por hora, se sentía muy emocionada, quería abrazarlo fuertemente, pero se contuvo, el beso de sasuke duro cinco segundos, millones de sentimientos los invadieron a ambos en tan solo CINCO SEGUNDOS. Fue entonces cuando sasuke corto el beso, y se despidió de sakura con un "Adiós" para luego marcharse

Sakura se quedo parada unos segundos observando como él se iba. —Adiós, Sasuke-kun— fue lo último que le dijo, con una risita infantil, entro cerró la puerta, era imposible desvanecer su sonrisa que llegaba a cada punta de la oreja, se mordió las uñas, riendo, estaba por explotar, y no se contuvo en gritar…  
—¡SHANNARO! — con ese grito lleno de alegría fue todo lo que pudo hacer para liberar su felicidad.

Sasuke ya había llegado, no tardo mucho ya que había acelerado el paso, había gente que aun lo detestaba, y prefería no poner contacto con esas miradas acusadoras y enfurecidas, solo siguió caminando a un ritmo acelerado. Entro a su casa, subió a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama, suspiro, miraba al techo, y luego cambio el rumbo de su mirada para ver la foto de su equipo, allí estaban los cuatro, Kakashi, Naruto, y… Sakura, como siempre con su bella sonrisa, se quedo mirando especialmente a ella, recordó todo lo sucedido en la tarde, estuvieron a punto de besarse si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, fue un acto inconsciente aquel, no sabía que había pasado, pero en realidad sentía algo muy extraño en el pecho, algo que hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

—He…— Sonrió de medio lado, se sentía muy feliz, y otra vez, como cuando era un niño, lleno de vida… como cuando tenía a su familia con él, Sakura… ella lo hacía sentir amado, como su familia una vez lo amo, podía sentir una nueva oportunidad para tener una familia, aun que no fueran muchos, son lo suficientemente grandes para llenar el vacío de su corazón… Kakashi, su sensei, como un padre que siempre trato de cuidar de su hijo; Naruto como un hermano, aquel hermano que siempre quiso lo mejor para él, su felicidad; Y Sakura…. su amada Sakura.

FIN. 


End file.
